


Rest

by shanachoi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachoi/pseuds/shanachoi
Summary: Mc always loved spending time with Saeyoung - especially now when the circumstances finally allow them to.This is set after the Secret End :)





	Rest

It was the absence of movement beside me that made me look.

Maybe I should've expected it.

It has been days since you've had a proper sleep, days since you've been able to breathe and relax and just be. Or maybe it was more than that? How long has it been, really, since you were able to rest? To blink and not be afraid that everything you've worked so hard for to build would not come tumbling down?

You were always so happy-go-lucky in the chatrooms, as if the world was your oyster, as if everything was sunshine and rainbows, as if the world has been kind to you.

But I know.

I know.

The universe has been anything but kind.

Reluctantly, I reach a hand out to you, a part of me afraid to wake you. I am terrified, too. Terrified that the you in front of me is nothing but a dream. That I am in a dream. And that this moment of peace is just an illusion. But feeling the warmth of your cheek against my palm, hearing your soft slow breaths in the silent air, seeing your face relax in this touch, I cannot help but feel calm.

You are real.

I am real.

This is real.

You are here with me.

And I with you.

And even though the universe has been anything but kind, I cannot help but thank it because it has brought me to you.

It has brought me home.

You have been through so much and yet you have made it so far. I do not know any fighter that is as strong as you, nor do I think there ever will be. And I am in love with you. So, so in love with you that I cannot contain it. And my heart breaks at the thought of all the things that have brought you here, of all the things you've lost, of all the things you've sacrificed.

I cannot help but look at you and see the pain written on your close lids yet still feel the hope and life that emanates within you, fighting and desperate to get out.

You are alive.

You are real.

Planting a kiss to your head, I whisper, "I am with you, Saeyoung, now and always."

And you smile, even in your sleep.

I hope you have sweet dreams, my love.


End file.
